


anything but roses

by iccampfire



Series: a little freefall [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Over the Years, Squint for WenJi, They love flowers okay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, squint for joyri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iccampfire/pseuds/iccampfire
Summary: “Why do you keep giving flowers if they die?”“Yeri, your family literally owns a flower shop.”“I know, and like, I get why you’d give flowers for special occasions and everything but I know that if you could, you’d give Seulgi unnie flowers every damn day.”Or no matter what age they are, flowers have always had a special place in Irene and Seulgi’s relationship.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Hwang Miyoung | Tiffany/Kwon Yuri, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: a little freefall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	anything but roses

**SIX.**

“SEULGI! COME DOWNSTAIRS!” 

The little girl in question tilts her head at the sound of her mother calling her, a pout forming on her face at the thought of having to leave the comforts of her room. She was in the middle of drawing this cat she saw the other day and would very much rather be left alone. 

Then, she hears another voice, “LITTLE BEAR!”, and the pout quickly forms into a smile and Seulgi scrambles back into bed, pulling the covers up and burying her face in a pillow. 

The door creaks open and Seugli makes sure to shut her eyes tightly, “SEUL- oh- are you sleeping?” 

Seulgi does her best to hold in her laughter at the visitor obviously tiptoeing into the room and she doesn’t even flinch when she feels a gentle hand on her head.

The visitor smiles to herself, eyeing the crayons and papers scattered on the little girl’s desk, and sighs dramatically, “Is our little bear sleepy? Oh well. I was planning to go to the park today. I guess I’ll have to go all by myself.” 

“THE PARK?! UNNIE, I WANNA GO TOO!” Seulgi squeals and her eyes grow wide as she sees the smirk that greets her. 

“GOT YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE FAKING!” Her unnie laughs, proceeding to tickle Seulgi as punishment. 

Seulgi shrieks, kicking her little legs to make it end. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Yuri unnie, stop!!” 

Yuri relents and ruffles Seulgi’s hair, before heading to the dresser to pick out the little girl’s clothes. “We’re going to meet some friends of mine at the park, okay?” 

Seulgi nods, she doesn’t mind. They usually meet her older cousin’s friends in the park anyway, plus, they’re all really nice to her and usually buy her snacks. “Is it Sooyoung unnie? She’s funny. Or, or, Hyoyeon unnie? She promised to show me how to dance!” 

Yuri nods, “Yes, they’ll be there and someone new too! You’ll like her, I’m sure.” 

After bidding Seulgi’s parents goodbye, the two girls walk hand in hand towards the nearby park. Seulgi tells her cousin about the cat she saw, and Yuri teases her relentlessly, telling her over and over again that dogs are better. “Wait, little bear, let’s stop here first.” 

Seulgi’s eyes light up, “Flowers?” 

“Yup!” Yuri replies, opening the door to let them step inside. Seulgi gasps at the sights of all the flowers that surround them, all different sizes and colors, and before Seulgi can get overwhelmed, Yuri bends down to her height and gives a salute. “I have an important mission for you, Agent Bear. Your mission is to help me pick the nicest flowers here. Are you up for it?”

“Yes, unnie!” Seulgi salutes back, and begins to wander around the store, pointing at the flowers she likes best. Her cousin picks each one up, never questioning the little girl’s decisions and gives them all to be tied together in a bouquet. 

“I wanna see!” Seulgi says, and Yuri picks her up and sets her down on the counter.

The shop owner laughs at the duo, and though she would never choose those flowers together, she doesn’t comment on it, completely charmed by the way the high schooler explains the process to her little companion. “I can’t believe you’re at that age where you start giving someone flowers, Yuri.”

Yuri tries to hide her blush but fails miserably, “If anything, Mrs. Kim, this was your daughter’s idea! Besides, I’m not the one giving it. Seulgi will.” 

“Me?” 

“Yup! Okay, Agent Bear, part one accomplished. Time for part two of your mission. When we get to the park, you gotta give this to the pretty girl I introduce you to. Then you need to say, ‘Yuri unnie told me to give it to the prettiest girl in the park.’ Okay?”

Mrs. Kim watches from behind the counter, rolling her eyes playfully at her daughter’s friend and laughs as Seulgi’s brows furrow at the instructions, but gives a salute in agreement. The cousins rehearse Seulgi’s line together and when the older girl is satisfied, she lets Seulgi carry the large bouquet in her arms. “Good luck, Yuri! Good luck, Seulgi!” 

“Thanks, Mrs. Kim!” 

“Bye, Mrs. Kim!” the little girl says, her head barely visible over the bouquet. 

As expected, Sooyoung and Hyoyeon are already in the park when they arrive, greeting the duo. “Hello Seulgi! Wow, who are those flowers for?” Hyoyeon asks.

Seulgi looks up to Yuri who just encourages her, “For the prettiest girl in the park.” 

Hyoyeon snorts, “YAH, YURI! Who knew you were so cheesy?” But Yuri pays her no mind, even though the tips of her ears are pink. 

“So, I guess it’s for me, then?” Sooyoung asks, bending down to the little girl’s level and reaching out for the flowers. 

Seulgi hugs the bouquet closer to her chest, shaking her head violently. “Nuh uh!” 

Hyoyeon and Yuri start cackling, the rejected teenager falling flat on her butt. “I can’t believe your little cousin rejected me.” 

“What can I say? She’s got good taste like her unnie.” 

“Yah, Yuri. Watch it. I’m still taller than you.” Sooyoung glares as she dusts off her pants.

“HEY! Sorry, we’re late!” a voice calls out and the trio turns around to greet the newcomers. Seulgi scurries to hide behind Sooyoung, the teenager patting her head in reassurance, already fully aware of how shy Seulgi can be with new people; the little girl also taking a couple of weeks to warm up to her when they first met. 

“Tiffany! You made it!” (If Yuri’s voice squeaks a bit, her friends are at least merciful for a moment and don’t mention it.)

“Yeah, sorry it took us a while, I just wanted to fix her hair a little bit more. And, uh, I couldn’t find her jacket. But anyway, this is my little sister, Irene!” Tiffany says, nudging her sister forward. Yuri smiles fondly at the duo, noticing that if their petite faces, bright eyes, and lopsided smiles weren’t enough to declare themselves as siblings, then Tiffany made sure that their matching plaid blazers would do the trick. 

“Typical Tiffany.” Yuri thinks. 

“Hi Irene! It’s nice to meet you! I’m Hyoyeon unnie.” Hyoyeon says, extending her hand and trying not to gush when the little girl shakes it with her own chubby fingers. “The goofy looking one is Yuri, and the tall stringy beast is Sooyoung unnie.” 

“Hey!” the two pout in protest.

Irene giggles at the look on the high schooler’s’ faces and her laughter is enough to get Seulgi to peek out from behind Sooyoung’s legs. Seulgi thinks the little girl has a very nice laugh and her hair is really nice too! In fact, Seulgi thinks this little girl is very pretty and she really hopes they can be friends. 

“And this one,” Yuri says, gesturing towards her cousin, “Is Seulgi. She’s six, just like you!” 

“Hi,” Irene greets with a little wave and charming smile. “I’m Irene!”

Yuri tilts her head towards Irene and Seulgi manages to shuffle out from behind Sooyoung, her face still hidden behind the bouquet, “Hi.”

“Hey, I can’t see your face!” Irene giggles again.

Seulgi can feel her cheeks start to warm, but she doesn’t know what to say, so instead, she thrusts the bouquet of flowers towards Irene, “Yuri unnie told me to give it to the prettiest girl in the park.” 

“Seulgi- no- I meant-“ Yuri wants to protest, but her own object of affections is positively swooning at the interaction of the two kids, even sneakily taking their photo. Tiffany then moves to stand next to Yuri, looping their arms together as she whispers, “They’re the cutest.”

Yuri simply nods in agreement, too stunned to reply at the thought of Tiffany so close to her. But the moment is quickly lost when Sooyoung and Hyoyeon start to laugh unabashedly at her failed plans. _“Damn it, why did I invite them.”_

* * *

**EIGHT.**

“Unnie, wake up! Wake up!” Irene says, shaking her older sister as strong as her little body will allow.

“Rene? What? What is it? What’s wrong?” Tiffany asks, jolting up from the bed. 

“Today is Seulgi’s recital!! You gotta get up!!” 

Tiffany groans, and checks her phone on the bedside table, “It’s barely 8 am, Irene. Her recital doesn’t start until this afternoon.” 

“But we gotta buy her flowers!! It’s tradition!!” 

“Who told you that?” 

“The internet.” Irene replies, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“We can go this afternoon, before it-“ 

“Unnie, no!! Mrs. Kim says she gets new deliveries in the morning. And everyone knows the new ones are the best! We gotta get Seulgi the best ones!!” Irene argues, continuing to pull on her sister’s arm.

Tiffany groans, knowing there’s no way she can win this argument. “Fine, fine. Give me a minute.” And damn it, why is Irene so literal? Irene nods in agreement and sits on the bed, beginning to count from 60 to 0 as she watches her older sister get ready. Tiffany’s barely combed her hair when Irene reaches zero and she’s already being pulled out into the hallway. Their parents greet them good morning as they pass and don’t even question where they’re going, their whole household very aware that today is Seulgi’s recital.

“Good morning, Irene!” 

“Hi Mrs. Kim! Hi Taeyeon unnie! Hi Yerimie!” Irene says as she bursts into the store, giving the older ones a wave and reaching over to pinch the cheeks of the five-year-old seated behind the counter. 

Behind her follows a still very sleepy older sister and Taeyeon stifles in a laugh when she sees Tiffany’s face, the usually well kept girl currently with her hair in a bun and mismatched sweatpants, “Do. Not. Say. A. Word.”

Taeyeon makes a gesture to zip her lips, and turns to Irene, “So, what can I get you, Irene?” 

“It’s Seulgi’s recital today! I’m gonna get her flowers!” Irene beams, puffing up her chest with pride. 

“Oh right! Mom said you’d want to see the fresh deliveries right?” Irene nods firmly, “Okay, follow me.” 

Taeyeon leads Irene to the back, where all their deliveries are placed. It’s in complete disarray, but Irene clearly doesn’t mind if her wide smile and amazed wide eyes have anything to say. “There’s so many!!” she gasps. 

“Yup! Now, go on, pick which ones you want.”

Outside, Tiffany lays her head on the counter, letting Yeri draw on her hand with a crayon. “Your Irene unnie is crazy, Yeri-ah.” then she hums, “It’s all your Yuri unnie’s fault.” 

Mrs. Kim laughs at the teenager, “It’s been almost two years but I still remember that day when Yuri asked Seulgi to pick out the flowers. I knew it was for you but it’s amusing how things turn out. Now, you’ve got two kids obsessed with flowers.” 

“It’s cute but waking up at 8 am is not fun at all. But I’m really glad those two get along really well. Makes things easier for me and Yuri too. And,” Tiffany gestures towards Irene coming out of the backroom with a bouquet already in her arms, “She’s so incredibly happy that in the end I don’t really mind.” 

“Unnie! I’m finished!” 

“Oh, those look so nice, Irene! I’m sure Seulgi will love it!” Mrs. Kim praises and Irene beams at the compliment. 

Tiffany begins to pull out her wallet, “How much do I owe you?” 

“It’s on the house.” Taeyeon says, ruffling Irene’s hair, the little girl too happy with her flowers to complain. “Just tell Seulgi we say congrats, okay?” 

“Okay! Come on, unnie! You still have to take a bath! You’re stinky!”

Irene barely stays still throughout the recital. When Seulgi’s not on stage, she asks either of her unnies when she’ll be out next, and then she spends the time vibrating with anticipation. When Seulgi’s on stage, Irene just watches with amazement and pride as her friend dances to different types of music. As soon as each song ends, Irene cheers the loudest, even louder than Seulgi’s own family. 

“Do you think she’ll like them?” Irene asks Yuri once the recital has ended and they wait for Seulgi to emerge from backstage. 

“Of course she will, kiddo! They’re beautiful and more importantly, they’re from you!” 

“IRENE!”

The group turns to Seulgi’s voice and Irene looks at the flowers in her hands and then at the girl rushing towards them. Her brows furrow momentarily before wordlessly handing the bouquet to her sister. Before Tiffany can even ask, Irene spreads her arms open and Seulgi slams into her. 

“SEULGI! YOU WERE SO GOOD!” Irene says as the two hop in place in their hug. 

“Did you have fun? I had fun!!” 

“You looked so cool!!” 

“Did you see me wave at you at the end?”

“I did!!” 

Yuri turns to her girlfriend, “Do we not exist?” 

“Shut up, let them be.” Tiffany says, swatting Yuri with her free hand. 

“Oh, oh! I got you flowers!” Irene says, finally releasing Seulgi from her arms and gently reaching for the bouquet. “Best flowers for my best friend!” 

Yuri smirks at the sudden redness of Seulgi’s face and the tears that begin to form in her eyes. 

“Why- why are you crying? Do you not like them??” 

Seulgi shakes her head and smiles at her friend, “I love them, they’re so pretty!”

“Bet you ten thousand won they’re gonna end up together.” Yuri whispers. 

Tiffany smacks her on the arm again, “Kwon Yuri, stop ruining the moment.”

* * *

**ELEVEN.**

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better but I still have a slight fever though.” 

“Why’d you have to get sick _now_ , Kang Seulgi?” 

“I know!!” Seulgi whines, “Now I can’t go with you. I wanted to go to the beach and go hiking! We were gonna pick flowers together!” 

“It’s not gonna be as fun without you.” Irene sighs, and Seulgi can perfectly picture her friend’s pout even if they’re houses away. “You’re going to have to make it up to me, Kang Seulgi.” 

“What, why?!” 

“I’m gonna be stuck with Tiffany unnie and Yuri unnie. They keep kissing, it’s so gross.” 

Seulgi laughs, her unnies _have_ been more gross lately, but her mom said that Yuri must be sad because Tiffany is going to the US for college. “Okay, I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise. You have to get me something while you’re gone too, okay?” 

“Like I’d forget about you.” Irene says and Seulgi suddenly feels like her temperature has spiked again. “Oh, I think Yuri unnie is here. I guess I gotta go. Bye, Seul!”

Three weeks have never felt so long in Seulgi’s young life. Sure she’s spent weeks without Irene before, usually when Irene goes back to Daegu for the holidays but even then, she’s busy with her own family so it doesn’t feel so bad. But now? It feels like torture. 

“Unnie, I’m bored.” Seulgi says, leaning on the shoulder of her temporary babysitter, Yoona. “There’s nothing to doooooooo.” 

“Aren’t you tired? You had dance class today.” Yoona says, then frowns when Seulgi shakes her head, “What do you usually do, then?” 

“I go to Irene’s house! Or she comes here! And we do whatever we want.” 

“You must miss her, huh? Do you want to call them?”

Seulgi sighs dramatically and points towards the calendar decorated with stickers, “No, they’re going hiking today. I wanted to go hiking too! Irene and me were gonna pick the prettiest flowers and Tiffany unnie was gonna teach us how to put it in our hair! But I got sick and now they’re there and I’m here.” 

Yoona smiles to herself, their friend group extremely aware of the bond between the two kids and their penchant for flowers. “I’ve got an idea! Why don’t we make sure that when Irene comes back, she’ll know just how much you’ve missed her.” 

“SEULGI!!” Tiffany winces at Irene’s shriek, pretty sure the entire neighborhood heard her sister. But Irene doesn’t care and simply crushes her friend into the biggest hug she can manage. “I missed you so much, Seul!! Come on, I have a surprise for you!!” 

They run up the room, and Irene dumps the contents of her bag onto Seulgi’s bed. “Look at this seashell! Pretty right? I got it for you! There were so many pretty ones we could spend everyday looking at ‘em! And here! There’s this nice lady that sells these really tasty treats with pineapple in them and we bought some for you!” 

“I took this photo with Yuri unnie’s camera! You can have it so it’s like you were there!” 

“Oh, look at these keychains! One is for you, and one for me, okay? And I made you this beaded bracelet!” 

Seulgi can’t help but smile at how excited Irene is, at how she speaks a mile a minute telling her where she got them and Seulgi feels nothing but happiness that Irene is home and that Irene missed her as much as she did. It seems to go on forever, but it’s the type that doesn’t have Seulgi bouncing her leg in impatience, instead she watches her friend and takes in every minute of it. 

Eventually, Irene’s voice dies down, and she’s clutching a notebook close to her chest. “There’s… uh… one last thing. I really wanted you to see all the flowers, Seul. They’re so pretty and colorful… and they reminded me of you.” Irene opens the notebook, and in it are different flowers pressed in between the different pages. “Tiffany unnie helped me cut them and put them together… and Yuri unnie helped me with the names! I know you’re sad you didn’t come with us and I was sad too but… uhm… yeah. I just… I missed you a lot.” 

Seulgi says nothing but shuffles off the bed to get her own sketchbook that Yoona bought for her. “I… uhm… Yoona unnie took me to the big garden and uhm… Seohyun unnie taught me how to watercolor and yeah… here!” 

“You made these?” Irene gasps, as she flips through pages of watercolor flowers. “These are beautiful, Seulgi.”

Seulgi scratches the back of her neck, “The unnies helped me a lot… but I wanted to give you something too… cause I missed you too.” 

Irene beams and pulls Seulgi in for another hug. Outside Seulgi’s door, Yuri nudges Tiffany, “When you get back from the US, I better have just as much stuff from you too.”

“Only if you learn to paint for me too.” 

Yuri grins, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek, “Deal.”

* * *

**FOURTEEN.**

“Seul? What are you doing here so early?” 

Seulgi rubs the sleep out of her eyes and waves at her friend. “Hey Wendy, Yuri unnie called this morning, and I couldn’t go back to sleep.” 

“Oh? How is she doing?” 

“The same, she’s just happy she gets to take a break and stay there until Tiffany unnie’s graduation.” Wendy nods along, listening to Seulgi talk about her cousin as they walk down the hallway, about her adventures in LA, about all of the clubs Yuri joined when she was a high school freshman herself and how she promises to get her a great gift since she’s missing her birthday this year. “Wait. What is that?” 

Wendy turns to look at what Seulgi’s referring to, “It’s a rose.” 

Seulgi rolls her eyes, “Gee, thanks, detective.”

“Well, you asked!” 

Seulgi looks up to double check the name on the classroom, her brows furrowing as she realizes it’s her own, then looks at the desk again, “That’s Irene’s seat.” 

“Oh, yeah.” 

“But why?” 

“I guess cause Valentine’s Day is coming up?” Wendy shrugs. 

“Wait. Valentine’s Day?” 

Wendy knocks on Seulgi’s forehead, “Yeah, you know, day of love and all that? Literally four days after your birthday?” 

“But why is there a rose on Irene’s desk?” 

“To show admiration? I dunno! Besides, I’m pretty sure Jisoo and Jennie’s tables have roses too. Probably even you!” Wendy says, entering their classroom and sure enough, there are roses on those tables too. Even on hers. “Don’t worry about it, I don’t think it means anything. It’s most probably just for today anyway.” 

It turns out, Wendy is wrong. In fact, it gets worse. As the days pass, so do the number of roses on Irene’s desk. Irene, however, doesn’t really care, she places them in her bag or gives them to their teachers and that should be enough to stop Seulgi from being so annoyed at the sight of them, but for some reason, she can’t help it. 

Seulgi even attempts to get to school earlier just to find the culprit, only to find Wendy in the classroom. 

“Is it you?” 

Wendy makes a face at the accusation, “Why would it be me? Besides, it was here before I got in.” The question, “What’s got you so worked up, anyway?” is on the tip of Wendy’s tongue but she doesn’t need to add to Seulgi’s stress and Wendy knows she doesn’t really need to ask to know the answer. 

The only time Seulgi manages to stop thinking about the damn roses is on her birthday, when Irene gives her a bouquet of her own in front of the whole class and Wendy rolls her eyes at the shift in Seulgi’s demeanor. Even when they all celebrate her birthday after school, Jennie, Jisoo and all their friends gathered together in a nearby restaurant, Wendy catches Seulgi smiling at Irene and the bouquet from time to time, as if she’s scared that someone would come in and sweep them away. 

But, Seulgi’s birthday ends, and the roses continue. Seulgi scoffs at Irene's admirers, yes, more than one, who seem to have developed enough confidence to give the roses in person. Wendy rolls her eyes at the death glare Seulgi is giving Suho, “Why don’t you just give her one if you’re so mad about it?” 

“Give who what?” 

Wendy groans, “Irene! Give her a rose or something if you’re so jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.” 

“I’m not jealous.” Wendy mocks. “Yeah, right.” 

“I’m not! I swear! It’s just… roses? Really? Roses have thorns, they don’t even smell that great! They’re overrated.” 

“So… you’ve been acting weird… cause they’re giving her… roses? And roses are overrated? Nothing else?” 

Seulgi nods, not taking her eyes off Irene and her admirer. “Roses are so cliche. Irene deserves better. Roses are so _boring_.”

“You know, some would say a rose is a classic.” Wendy flinches as Seulgi whips her head around to glare at her, “I mean, yeah, you’re completely right roses are boring. Anyway, in that case, why don’t you show them the right flowers Irene deserves?”

“That makes sense… I guess I could do that. Teach those boys a lesson or two. Thanks, Wendy, You’re so smart!” 

Wendy looks up to the ceiling, “God, how many more years of obliviousness do I have to endure?” 

“Hey Seulgi, I was wondering when you’d come in.” Mrs. Kim greets as she spots one of her favorite customers.

“Hey everyone!” 

“Hey, Seul! Fair warning, I don’t think we have enough for a big bouquet, it is Valentine’s Day tomorrow after all and we’re fully booked on orders.” Taeyeon says.

“S’okay. I should have figured. I’m just looking around.” Seulgi leans on the counter, watching Taeyeon put together a rose bouquet. “Roses are so boring. No offense.” 

Taeyeon chuckles, “None taken. They are a bit boring, aren’t they?” 

“What flowers would you give Jessica unnie?” 

“Her favorites are peonies. But, I don’t usually give her any for Valentine’s day. It’s too obvious, after all, we do run a flower shop.” 

“So you don’t celebrate it?” 

Taeyeon wraps the bouquet she’s been working on, and sets in a box ready for pick-up. “Not on the day itself. I’m extra busy and besides, it’s crowded everywhere so we usually just cook in her apartment and have wine or something.” 

“Oh, that’s cool too.” 

“What about you and Irene?” 

“What about us?” 

“Sorry, I just assumed you’re looking for flowers for Irene.”

“I am.” 

“But-“ 

“It’s just flowers, unnie. We’ve always given each other flowers. Besides, these boys keep giving her roses! It’s so dumb. So, I’m gonna show them what Irene really likes!” 

“Oh- uh- okay.” Taeyeon says, trying to hide the confusion she’s feeling as she speaks to the now-teenaged-Seulgi. 

Behind Seulgi, Mrs. Kim shakes her head as she arranges some flowers, a knowing smile on her face. “Did you know Yuri was the same age when she first wanted to give flowers to Tiffany?” 

“She was?” 

“Yeah, but then you gave those flowers to Irene instead. It’s cute you still do the same thing after so many years.” 

The tips of Seulgi’s ears turn red, and she mumbles, “It’s nothing. We just both really like flowers, Mrs. Kim.”

“Mhmm. I’m sure you do. Anyway, I think I know the perfect one.” Mrs. Kim says, handing Seulgi a while flower with pink in the middle. “It’s a magnolia. I had it brought in for this wedding I did the other day. That’s our last one though.” 

“It’s okay! It’s perfect! Can I add some big leaves around it though? Just so it’ll stand out?” 

“You got a really good eye, Seul.” Taeyeon comments. 

Seulgi shrugs, “As long as Irene likes it.” 

“Trust me, she’ll like anything you give her. Even if it’s a boring old rose.” 

Seulgi oversleeps. It’s nothing new to her and usually she doesn’t worry about it but she had wanted to give Irene her flower before all those other people did. But now that plan is thrown out the window as she rushes to put on her school uniform and triple checks to make sure the magnolia isn’t damaged. 

By the time she gets to school, it’s insane. There are roses everywhere. Red roses, whtie roses, blue and every single color imaginable! Seulgi will admit that some of it is a little cute. Jennie and Jisoo exchange bouquets, their shy smiles saying it all. Wendy gets a bouquet too though she refuses to tell Seulgi who it’s from. Finally, after a lot of prodding, Wendy grumbles, “All I’m saying is that your damn roses talk got to me so I got them carnations instead.” (Seulgi positively beams when she sees Eunji from the class next to theirs holding a bouquet of carnations and waving shyly at Wendy.)

But even though Seulgi gets in later than she had planned, it seems Irene comes in even later. Irene stumbles into class just as the school bell rings, a bouquet of roses already in her arms. She gives the bouquet to the homeroom teacher who just laughs at the lack of emotion on Irene’s face but accepts it anyway. Then, she unceremoniously dumps all the roses on her desk into her backpack before making an effort to wave at Seulgi and Wendy seated towards the back of the class. (Seulgi has no idea why the common gesture has her smiling like an idiot. Wendy, on the other hand, knows exactly why.)

During their morning classes, Seulgi can’t help but stare at the back of Irene’s head, marveling at how shiny her hair is and how even from behind, her best friend is beautiful. When lunch time rolls around, Seulgi is barely out of her seat when her best friend is being pulled out of the classroom by Jennie. They find Irene in the cafeteria, a bouquet of roses extended towards her by a bashful basketball player. Irene gives him a small smile and accepts it, and for the first time in a while, Seulgi doesn’t have the appetite to finish her lunch.

“I’m gonna go get some air.” 

“Do you want some company?” 

Seulgi shakes her head and tilts her head towards one of the tables, “Go to Eunji, Wan. She’s been looking over here since we got in.” 

Seulgi walks the halls during the rest of her break, wondering when she’ll even get the chance to talk to Irene today. She’s about to turn a corner when she hears Jennie’s voice, “I’m so sorry, Irene, I didn’t know he was gonna do it in front of everyone.” 

“It’s okay, Jen. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Are you really going to go out with him later?” she hears Jennie ask, and Seulgi speed walks as fast as she can away from the conversation. 

Seulgi doesn’t even try to talk to Irene for the rest of the day. Not when another girl occupies all of Irene’s time during their shared gym class. And definitely not when the final bell rings and the basketball player from earlier waits eagerly outside their classroom. 

So now, Seulgi sits dejected in the now empty classroom. All her classmates, and probably even Irene are already out on their dates. Wendy had still offered to keep her company, but she didn’t want to take her friend away from her crush. She stares at the magnolia still tucked away in her bag, contemplating what to do with it now that Irene has most probably left campus when she hears the classroom door open. 

“Seulgi! There you are!” 

“Irene?” 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I barely saw you today.”

Seulgi pouts, “That’s cause you’ve been busy.” 

“You know I’m never too busy for you. Come on, let’s walk home together.” Irene says, offering her hand. 

A part of Seulgi wants to ask about the basketball player, about the girl, about all the other people that were vying for Irene’s attention today. But she knows it doesn’t matter, not when Irene is with her now, patiently waiting for her.

“Irene, wait,” Seulgi plops her backpack on the desk, and gently reveals the lone flower. “Happy Valentine’s Day. I know we’ve never given each other flowers for Valentine’s Day before… but uh… I dunno. I just wanted to, this year, you know? And I know this isn’t a bouquet of roses like everyone else gave you but-” 

“It’s perfect.” Irene interrupts, already needing to tiptoe to give Seulgi a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Seulgi. You’re my favorite.” 

Seulgi shakes her head, hoping that at least some of the redness in her face disappears. She pretends her heart isn’t beating wildly in her chest or that there’s a certain sting on her cheek where Irene’s lips just were. She pretends she can’t hear Taeyeon’s voice in her head, asking what her plans with Irene are for the day, or that she can’t picture the roll of Wendy’s eyes saying she’s jealous. She pretends none of that is real and instead focuses on Irene reaching for her hand and talking about how she wanted to see Seulgi the whole day, but people kept getting in her way. She focuses on Irene’s smile as she smells the flower and the look Irene gives her when she says, “I mean it. I really love it, Seulgi.” 

Seulgi doesn’t know why she’s nervous when she asks if they can take a picture with it, when of course Irene agrees, and the next day when Wendy comments on their matching wallpapers, Seulgi pretends she can’t her Jennie and Jisoo sniggering behind her and she’s too focused on making sure that no one can see her smile that she doesn’t see the pink tinge on Irene’s cheeks. 

* * *

**SIXTEEN.**

“You’re going where tomorrow?” Seulgi asks, leaning against Irene’s desk as she watches her pack her things.

“To this flower arrangement workshop. With Joy.”

“Joy? Who’s Joy?”

“She’s that tall pretty sophomore that’s in the drama club with me.” 

“You mean the one that plays your love interest in the upcoming play?” Irene nods and Seulgi huffs, “Why?” 

“Well, one day during a break in rehearsals we got to talking and she’s really nice! She learned that I like flowers and she said she likes flowers too and she heard about this workshop ages ago but never had anyone to go with, so she invited me! Besides, it’s a great way for us to get to know each other better.”

“I like flowers too.” Seulgi grumbles under her breath. 

“Sorry, what did you say?” 

“Nothing, nothing. Have fun, I guess.” 

“Do you want to join us?” Irene asks, noticing the drop in Seulgi’s energy. 

“No, s’okay. Have fun with your new friend.”

“Yah, Kang Seulgi. It’s just one weekend. You have me every weekend anyway.” Irene says, and Seulgi knows she’s right and what she’s feeling is dumb but she can’t help this ugly feeling in her chest. So she does the dumbest thing she can think of and fakes a call from her mom, making an excuse that she has to go and leaves Irene alone in the empty classroom. 

“Kang Seulgi is the biggest idiot on earth.” Irene huffs, stuffing the flower into a vase. 

“Hey! Be gentle!” Joy says, grabbing Irene by the elbow. “And I don’t really know Seulgi so I don’t think I can either confirm or deny your statement. But okay, I’ll indulge you. Why is Kang Seulgi the biggest idiot on earth?”

“She’s jealous cause I’m here with you! And it’s so dumb because yeah flowers are our thing, but I’m allowed to share it with other people! It’s not like after this, I’m never going to give her flowers again. She’s literally my favorite person to give flowers to! And she even faked that her mom wanted her to come home so I had to walk home on my own! UGHHHH KANG SEULGI!” 

“Well, one, calm down. I don’t need your negative energy affecting my flowers. Two, maybe it’s not _just_ cause of the flower thing?” 

“Nah, it has to be it. Why else would she be jealous? Kang Seulgi is an idiot. Jealous over nothing.” Irene huffs again. 

Joy rolls her eyes, “You know, I think you’re wrong. I think _you’re_ the biggest idiot on earth.” 

“What! Why!” 

“You say she’s your favorite person to give flowers to, but does she know it? I don’t think so. If she did, she wouldn’t be jealous. Listen, all I know about Seulgi is what you and Yeri tell me. You guys have got this flower thing for like years right? So of course she’d be a bit jealous that you’re now doing this with me. All I’m saying, is that it doesn’t hurt to reassure her.” 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“Irene unnie, you’re gonna learn pretty quickly that I’m usually always right.” Joy smirks, “So, don’t be a dummy anymore, okay?” 

Irene genuinely plans to apologize, but as soon as her call goes through the first thing says is, “You’re a dummy, Kang Seulgi.”

“Wow, hello to you too, Irene.” 

“I meant it you know…” Irene says, her voice soft on the other end, “You have me every weekend. Or whenever you want. I’d do anything with you, you know that right?” 

“...Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t think about your feelings or make you feel like you’re not special enough to me anymore.” 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I got jealous.” 

“It’s okay. Why were you jealous anyway? Is it cause I forgot to invite you?” Irene asks. 

And the truth is, Seulgi knows. Seulgi’s known since they were freshmen, walking home together during their first Valentine’s Day. It isn’t the flowers. Well, it isn’t _just_ the flowers. It’s just that Seulgi is afraid that one day, Irene is going to find someone prettier, or funnier, or smarter than her. That one day, Irene will meet someone who will appreciate all the little things that she does as much as Seulgi, someone who loves flowers as much as Seulgi, and someone who’s better than Seulgi in every way. And Seulgi has no idea what to do if that happens. 

But Seulgi can’t tell Irene that. Not when Irene has never shown any interest in her anyway. So she nods even if Irene can’t see it and says, “Yeah.”

“You’re a dummy.” Irene says again. 

“Wh-what? No, I’m not.” 

“Whatever. But hey, check Joy’s latest post. Actually, check her whole feed. Uhm… I- I gotta go.” 

Irene hangs up before Seulgi can say anything else, but Seulgi does as she’s told, opens the app to see Joy giving Yeri a kiss on the cheek, a beautiful vase flowers in between them with a caption: **This time, it’s my turn to give her flowers.**

Seulgi blinks at the caption and scrolls down, tons of pictures with Yeri consume Joy’s feed and Seulgi can’t help but feel embarrassed at her jealousy. Irene deserves new friends, she deserves to try things with new friends and it doesn’t mean she’d be replaced right? They’ve known each other for years, they’ve met so many people in that span of time and still, they’re by each other’s side. She tries to call Irene back but her best friend doesn’t answer the phone. Seulgi sighs, she really messed up, hasn’t she?

“SEULGI! COME DOWNSTAIRS!” 

Seulgi sighs, trudging down the stairs as she wonders if her mom will let her drive to Irene’s house this late at night. She’s already rehearsing what to say when a vase of flowers, very similar to the ones in Joy’s picture catches her eye.

Irene is standing there, her arms crossed and an adorable pout on her face as she tilts her head towards the flowers on the table. Seulgi can’t help but smile as she hops off the last step and runs up to pull Irene into a hug. Irene weakly slaps her chest, once, twice, before fully leaning into it and resting her head on Seulgi’s shoulders. “I told you you’re a dummy. There’s nothing to be jealous over. You’re always gonna be my favorite person to give flowers to. Always.”

Seulgi nods, swaying the smaller girl in her arms, and planting a kiss on the top of her head. “Okay, okay. I believe you.”

* * *

**SEVENTEEN.**

“Are we really doing this?!” Yeri asks and when Wendy gives her a thumbs up, the younger girl can’t help but squeal. “FINALLY!!! But can I ask, why now?” 

“I can’t hold it in anymore. Every time I look at Irene I just want to kiss her and it’s driving me insane. If she rejects me… I don’t know what I’m going to do but… she needs to know. She deserves to know the truth.” Seulgi says, her eyes full of determination. 

“Plus, she overheard Minho saying he was going to confess and she wants to beat him to it.” 

“Wendy!” 

Wendy shrugs, “What? Admit it, it’s true. Though I am happy you’re finally doing this. Eunji is rooting for you too, by the way, and says she just saw Irene leave school with Joy.” 

“Okay, that means she should be on her way home, right? So I still got some time to find the perfect flower.” 

“You know flowers have their own meaning, right?” Wendy says, as she watches Seulgi go back and forth around the flower shop. “Like, I can literally Google it right now which flower means “I love you.” Or you can ask Yeri.”

“Do I look like Google to you? And no, I don’t know that kind of thing. I’d say a rose but Seulgi unnie hates roses. Mom or Taeyeon unnie would know, I could call them if you’re really desperate though.” 

Seulgi shakes her head, “We’ve never cared about that. It’s always about the emotion we feel when we pick it, you know? Besides, it’s got to be perfect and if it’s a flower that only says I love you… it’s...”

“It doesn’t feel enough for everything you feel.” Wendy finishes and Seulgi nods. 

From the counter, Yeri taps her chin, “Right, at this point you’re going to need flowers that say: Hey, I’ve been in love with you before I even knew what love was but we’ve been friends for so long and I don’t want to ruin it and I’m bad with feelings but good with flowers so here.” 

“That’s so specific.” 

“But am I wrong?” 

Seulgi doesn’t answer, she simply mulls over Yeri’s words and picks the flowers that call out to her before handing it over to the younger girl. For someone who only does this cause she has to, Yeri is pretty good at what she does. The other accents she adds never overpowers Seulgi’s chosen flowers and if anything, always helps convey what she feels. Yeri hands the bouquet over and Seulgi holds it close to her chest.  
  
“Thank you, Yeri. I love it. I- do you think she’ll understand?” 

“Of course, she will, unnie.”

“Seul, don’t worry about it. These are beautiful, besides, even if she doesn't, you can just kiss her and boom! She’ll understand perfectly!” 

“That’s not very helpful at all. How the hell did Eunji agree to date you?”

“Excuse you, Seulgi. But I’m very charming.” Wendy says, putting an arm around Seulgi’s shoulders. “Now, come on, it’s time to get your girl!”

“Yeah!” Yeri cheers, standing from behind the counter to give Seulgi a strong pat on the back. “YOU GOT THIS, UNNIE!” 

“LET’S GO, SEULGI!!”

“YEAH! I got this! I’m gonna finally tell Irene I love her!” 

“You love me?” 

Yeri squeaks, Wendy’s eyes go wide and Seulgi almost drops her flowers in shock as the trio turns around to greet the shop’s newest customers. Joy recovers from the shock first and grabs Yeri and Wendy by their collars and drags them into the backroom with a, “We should give them some space, don’t you think?” 

An awkward silence quickly settles between the two girls, Seulgi’s face heating up already and Irene not even able to look her friend in the eye. 

But eventually, Irene chuckles, “You know, knowing our friends, I bet they have their ears pressed against the door.” 

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Seulgi says, and it’s just the motivation she needs to step closer to Irene. “These are for you. Uh. Obviously. Irene, I-” And Seulgi’s breath hitches in her throat as she realizes she has no idea what to say. She was confident a moment ago, but now, with Irene so close to her, with Irene here, in all possible places, Seulgi has no idea how to put into words how she feels. 

“So, I hear you love me?” Irene asks softly, as if sensing Seulgi’s struggle. 

“I do. I have for a while now. I’m not good with words, Irene. You know that. So, I hope this is enough. Me, and these flowers. And the words, I love you. And…” Seulgi steps forward once more, gently cupping Irene’s face and presses their lips together. It takes Irene a second to realize what’s happening, and Seulgi actually feels Irene smile before she fully reciprocates her kiss. All Seulgi can think about is how soft Irene’s lips are, how it tastes like her watermelon lip balm and how everything smells like the flowers that are still in Irene’s arms. And Seuldi would kiss Irene forever if she could but sadly, it doesn’t last long as Irene pulls away with a laugh, and she laughs even harder when she sees the pout on Seulgi’s face.

“Why are you laughing?” 

Irene gives Seulgi a quick peck on the lips, “I can’t believe how predictable we are. I was just about to buy flowers for you too.” 

“So wait, that means...?” 

“Kang Seulgi, you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, the kindest girl I’ve ever met and the best person I’ve ever had the chance to know. And if it isn’t clear, I am so, so, so, in love with you.”

* * *

**EVERY YEAR IN BETWEEN.**

For Irene and Seulgi, flowers are a given. They give each other flowers during their high school graduation, during Seulgi’s first performance in the university dance showcase, Seulgi’s first photo exhibit, Irene’s one time modeling gig, Irene’s first day on the job, their college graduations, Valentine’s Day and every single thing they could think of. 

But flowers were never just about the important stuff. For Irene and Seulgi, flowers were for even the mundane, for the most boring stuff, and it was something Yeri could never really wrap her head around.

  
Irene is smiling to herself as she takes a sip of her tea, enjoying the quiet that only a Sunday morning can bring. Yeri, on the other hand, sips her americano, eyeing the bouquet of flowers next to her friend. It’s a mess of colors, oranges, yellows, pinks and purples, and in all her years as a part-time florist, Yeri would honestly have to say it looks like a mess. 

“Why do you keep giving flowers if they die?” 

“Yeri, your family literally owns a flower shop.” 

“I know, and like, I get why you’d give flowers for special occasions and everything but I know that if you could, you’d give Seulgi unnie flowers every damn day.”

Irene hums, and takes another sip of her tea, obviously deep in thought. “I guess, at this point, it’s almost second nature to us. It’s always been our thing, giving flowers when we remember each other or when we want the other to smile… but more than that, it’s just how we communicate. I give her flowers to cheer Seulgi up, to show her I love her, to show her I support her, for everything.” 

“You never get a pre-made one too. Or ask any of us to make one on our own.” 

“It’s part of the charm. I…” Irene gestures to the flowers beside her, “I know this may look like a mess of colors, random flowers put together with no meaning but when I’m choosing them, I never overthink. I just choose which ones I feel will help me convey what I want. And for some reason, Seulgi always understands what I want to say.”

“Mom always says she has no idea what to expect when you or Seulgi unnie enter the shop.” Yeri shrugs, “I still don’t get it though, but it’s your thing and I respect that.”

But Irene shakes her head, determined to get Yeri to understand. “Okay, so, it’s like you and music. If you wanted to tell Joy how much you loved her, the easiest way would be through songs right? I know you used to make playlists for her in high school, and I’m positive you still do now.” 

Irene smirks at the blush that begins to form on Yeri’s cheeks and continues. “Getting the flowers premade feels like sending Joy a readymade playlist from Spotify or something. It’s a great mix of songs and she’ll like all the songs in it, but it’s not the same. But when you give her… let’s say a playlist with My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion and Weki Meki’s Dazzel Dazzle-”

“SHE SHOWED YOU THAT PLAYLIST?!” Yeri shrieks, burying her face in her hands, absolutely mortified over that playlist she gave Joy back when they were in high school.

“-It may not make sense to anyone else, it may be weird but it makes sense to the two of you. And that makes it even more special.”

Their discussion is interrupted by the arrival of their friends, Wendy and Seulgi fresh from their business trip abroad, while Joy walks behind them, swinging her car keys around. 

“How was the trip?” 

“Great! Everyone loved Seulgi’s work so having them hire her for this project was a no brainer.” 

Seulgi ducks her head behind Wendy, always the humble type, and always awkward when it comes to praise from her friends. “Hi.” Irene smiles, getting on her tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on Seulgi’s lips. “These are for you.” 

And sure, Seulgi could have expected it, they give each other flowers all the time anyway but that doesn’t change the fact that Seulgi smiles so brightly at her girlfriend and kisses her cheek repeatedly in thanks. “I missed you too.” 

Even when Seulgi takes her seat, even when they order food, Seulgi is still so obviously happy and it reminds Yeri of the time she let Joy listen to this playlist she made for her, burned on a cd, just like the old times. She remembers how happy Joy was, how Joy played it on loop, refusing to even make a digital version of the playlist. She remembers how happy Joy was, how wide her smile was and now seeing that same smile on Seulgi directed at Irene, Yeri finally understands. 

* * *

“I can’t believe we finally got to visit this place together.” Seulgi says, her arms spread out as she takes in the scenery. 

“You know, I actually forgot that you never came with us on that trip. I think it’s because I was thinking about you all the time that it felt like you were there.” Irene intertwines her hand with Seulgi’s, the latter pressing a kiss onto her knuckles. 

“I remember feeling like those were the longest weeks of my life. I was so bored! I still have it, you know. The notebook with all the dried flowers. And the shell. And the keychains.” 

“Well, good. Cause I still have your paintings. I think I’m gonna frame it in our new apartment.”

“I can make better ones now, you know.” 

“No, I want those. Because I think that’s when I really realized how much you meant to me. I don’t want to ever forget.” Irene says as she give Seulgi a quick kiss. 

They walk hand in hand through the hiking trail, stopping every so often to enjoy the nature around them, Seulgi taking pictures every chance she gets. But when they reach the top, and a wide array of flowers greets them, it’s Irene’s turn to say, “Can I take your picture with those flowers? Please?” 

Irene positions Seulgi right by the flowers, and the shutter goes off more times than Seulgi can count. “Do you know that I love you?” Irene asks, when she hands Seulgi her camera back. 

“That’s so random. But yes, I do.” 

“If I could, I’d grow you a garden just like this. Because I like how it makes you smile… and I want to see you smile all the time.” 

“Just stay by my side, Irene. I promise I’ll keep smiling if you do.” 

Irene’s nose scrunches at that, “Joy and Yeri are right, we are really cheesy.”

Seulgi laughs, pulling Irene in for another kiss, “But that’s why you love me.” 

“Yeah, that’s why I love you.”

* * *

“I know this isn’t a flower but I saw it and I know six months can feel like a long time and… It’s called a Bear Paw cause you know… it looks like a bear’s paw and so you’ll remember me.” 

Irene snorts but gently holds the succulent in her hands, “The US isn’t that far away and we’ll get used to the time difference in no time. Besides, it’s a good opportunity for you. You get to be an apprentice to one of the country’s biggest photographers and I wouldn’t let you miss it. I will miss you a lot though. And don’t be so dramatic, I’m not going to forget my girlfriend.”

“When I get home, that Bear Paw better still be alive.” 

“No promises, but I’ll do my best. And you do your best there, okay?” Irene nods, before kissing Seulgi softly, “Come on, it’s time to bring you to the airport. I’ll never forgive myself if you miss your flight.”

Seulgi allows Irene to be extra clingy the entire ride to the airport, the two of them barely registering what Joy is saying from the driver’s seat. They get lost a bit on the way, Yeri insisting to take a short cut and Seulgi should be nervous that she might miss her flight, but she doesn’t find it in her to worry, not when Irene is gently rubbing circles on her palm. 

She kisses Irene until one of their demon friends loudly comments that they’re grossed out, and she tries not to show how sad she is as they officially part ways. 

It’s only when she’s up in the sky, and she’s searching for her wireless earphones does she spot it: a small succulent somehow fitting perfectly into a small keychain with a note that simply reads: **For all the flowers I can’t give you while you’re away. Kick butt over there, okay? I love you.**

* * *

“Hey guys!” Irene greets as she opens the door for Wendy and Eunji. “Thanks for getting the food by the way.” 

“No problem, Irene.” Eunji says, following her to the kitchen. 

Seulgi waves excitedly, “Yay, the food is here! And you guys too! My dear friends!” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know you’re excited for the food. Oh, hey, is that new? It’s a cool plant, Seul!” Wendy says, before plopping down on the couch beside Seulgi. 

“Yeah uh…” Seulgi looks at Irene, who's still standing by the kitchen and nods to give her permission. “Irene gave me this plant because we got into a fight. Right babe? And to make up for it she said that I have to take care of it and if it dies, she’ll murder me. But it’s going well! It’s been more than a week and it’s still green as ever!”

Eunji notices the smirk on Irene’s face and lets curiosity get the best of her. She moves towards the plant, rubs a leaf in between her fingers and looks at Irene again to mouth, “Can I tell her?” and Irene’s smirk grows even wider as she agrees. “So… uh, Seulgi? Hate to break it to you but that plant is fake.” 

“WAIT, WHAT?! YAH, BAE IRENE!!” 

* * *

Seulgi stares up at the ceiling, unable to sleep when a thought hits her. “Irene, Are you awake?”

The girl in question simply groans in response, “Hmm?” 

“I was just thinking. You know what would suck? If one of us suddenly becomes allergic to flowers. Can you imagine the horror? What would I do then?? Do we have to get rid of all the flowers?? Do we take allergy meds every day? Our life as we know it will end!” 

Silence.

“Irene? Babe?” 

“Seulgi, baby, I love you but please, go to sleep.” 

* * *

“Why is she giving a speech? She didn’t graduate with honors or anything.” Seulgi whispers to her girlfriend. 

“Shh, just indulge her, okay?” Irene says, as Yeri stands in the middle of their home, a little tipsy as she gathers everyone who came to celebrate her graduation. 

“Thanks guys for being here! So, thanks to my girlfriend, Joy, you’re the best babe, don’t ever change! And thanks to my mom, who worked day in and day out in our flower shop to make sure that unnie and I could get through school. Who supported all those music classes we took on the side too. Look ma, I graduated! I promise I’ll write a song about you one day!”

“See, look, she’s kinda sweet-” 

“Oh and, special shout out to Irene unnie and Seulgi unnie, who’ve bought so many flowers from us, I’m pretty sure they helped pay for at least a year of uni. You guys are the biggest dorks on earth but I love you dorks.”

“-I take it back. Let me kill Yeri.” 

* * *

Seulgi smiles as she watches Irene read a book on their couch, wire framed glasses framing her face cutely, her hair in a messy bun and Seulgi’s own yellow sweater. In Seulgi’s eyes, she looks perfect, and the way the sunlight is falling into the room makes it even more so.

Seulgi gets on her knee, right where Irene’s sitting, but Irene doesn’t pay her any attention, too engrossed in the book she’s reading. 

“Irene, Irene. Look at me.” 

“Mmm.” 

“Babe, come on, this is important.” Seulgi says, poking Irene’s knee. 

The book falls onto Irene’s lap at the sight of Seulgi, down on one knee, a small box in her hand, “Seul, are you proposing?!” 

“What- no!” 

“Then don’t kneel!” Irene says, pulling Seulgi off the floor and onto the coach beside her.

“Irene, I want to marry you. Not now, not yet. I know there’s things we both want to accomplish first before we do it. But I know that my future is with you. And… this isn’t a real proposal. Though in the future, I will. But this is a promise that one day I _will_ marry you. I promise that I will work hard every day to be a woman worthy to marry you. And I promise to love you every single day too. If that’s okay with you.” Seulgi says, and reveals two rings with beautiful dried flowers encased in resin. 

“You liar. You used to say you weren’t good with words but those- those were perfect.” Irene says in between sobs, allowing Seulgi to slip the ring onto her finger. Seulgi smiles, kissing away all the tears that continue to fall on Irene’s face, the words “I love you” laced between each one. 

  
  


* * *

**TWENTY THREE.**

Yuri helps straighten out the lapels on Seulgi’s suit, beaming at her younger cousin. “You look good, Seul.” 

“I’d like to think it runs in the genes.” Seulgi says with a smile. 

“Yeah, we do clean up pretty well if I do say so myself.” 

“Unnie…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you nervous?” 

“A bit? More nervous to fall flat on my face when I walk down the aisle more than anything. Or I cry so hard my mascara just ends up all over my cheeks and ruins every single photo. Tiffany would kill me if that happens.” 

“She definitely would, I’m sure she’d even get me to do it for her. But unnie… I’m really happy for you. You and Fany unnie have been together since high school. I’ve learned a lot from the two of you, you know? And I truly think it’s because of you that I was also able to be a good girlfriend to Irene too. But it’s not just that. We’re both only kids and I’m glad that we’re close enough that I can run to you with anything and you accept me, no matter what. I’m lucky to have you in my life, and I’m really excited to officially welcome Tiffany as my cousin-in-law.” 

Yuri crushes her cousin in a hug, “Damn it, don’t make me cry, it hasn’t even started yet!” 

The cousins pull away as Sooyoung strides in, her dress matching Yuri and Seulgi’s outfits. “I got the boutonnieres for the suits. And of course, this one, is for you, Seul.” 

Sooyoung lays down a bouquet of flowers, with a note attached. 

_Hi love,_

_Can you believe it? Our unnies are finally getting married! I know this is their special day, but I wanted to give this to you because honestly, I can’t stop thinking that today, we’re walking down together as our unnie’s respective maids of honor, but one day, it’s going to be our turn._

_Kind of scary, isn’t it? But I can’t wait._

_Also, I just wanted to say I love you._

_\- Irene._

Seulgi’s smiling so wide she thinks her cheeks are about to fall off, imagining Irene in her own dress, matching her sister’s side of the entourage, writing this letter to her.

“God, you too are so sweet.” Sooyoung comments, reading the note from behind Seulgi’s shoulder. 

Yuri flicks Seulgi on the forehead, snapping her out of daze. “Yah! How the hell are you two cheesier on **my** wedding day?!” 

* * *

**TWENTY SIX.**

The sun has barely risen when Irene is awoken with a, “Happy Anniversary!” 

Irene feels her heart drop and her mind begins to race. _Is it?? What day is it?? I never forget our anniversary!!_

“Rene, babe, relax. I can see the gears in your head turning. It’s a different anniversary.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Just put on your comfiest summer outfit and trust me, okay?”

Seulgi parks near their old high school, and together they walk around the familiar streets. They pass by all the familiar places, their old middle school, the dance hall where Seulgi used to take dance classes, Irene’s parents’ house before they moved back to Daegu, and even past the Kims’ old flower shop that’s now closed down (Mrs. Kim no longer needing to work since Taeyeon and Yeri can support her completely). Then, they walk into the park, and right under the park’s biggest tree is a yellow mat with a picnic basket and bouquet of flowers. 

Seulgi doesn’t provide any explanation. She sits Irene down and together, they enjoy each other’s company. “You made Wendy cook this, didn’t you.” 

“Of course. I didn’t want to risk indigestion on this special day.” Seulgi says, pouring Irene another cup of hot chocolate. 

They spend the rest of the morning just like that, in each other’s arms, under the shade of the tree with music playing from the speakers Seulgi’s packed. They watch the kids playing in the park, they make up stories for the different couples that pass and they enjoy just being there together. 

When the sun starts getting a little too hot for comfort, Seulgi finally gives Irene the bouquet of flowers. “Happy Anniversary, Irene.” 

“Now can you tell me what we’re celebrating?”

Seulgi pulls out her phone, and shows Irene her new wallpaper. It’s a photo of them, Irene in a plaid blazer and pigtails, and Seulgi holding out a bouquet of flowers. “Tiffany unnie sent this to me a couple of months ago.” 

“This was when we first met?” 

“Yup. Twenty years ago to this day.” Seulgi smiles, and zooms in on the bouquet in the photo. “Mrs. Kim was even willing to help me find the exact same flowers and arrange it in the exact same way.” 

“You pulled her out of retirement for this?!” 

“I may have promised her something else in exchange, but it was worth it.” 

“Yah, Kang Seulgi. What did you promise her?” 

Seulgi grins and kisses Irene softly, “I promised she’d do the flowers for our wedding day.” 

* * *

**TWENTY EIGHT.**

Seulgi wakes up to a fresh vase of flowers on her bedside table, a note with her girlfriend’s signature blocky handwriting. She wakes up to the sight of Irene in nothing but her baggy tshirt, cooking her favorite breakfast, and her laughter filling the apartment as Seulgi lifts her up in her arms. She is greeted by a thousand kisses, with the words “Happy Birthday” or “I love you” before each one. 

They spend the morning doing nothing important, lazing around the house, kissing each other whenever they pass and by the time noon rolls around, their apartment is invaded by their friends. Joy and Yeri give Seulgi their gift, and push her into the bathroom to get ready. Wendy nags at Seulgi to hurry up, and when Seulgi steps out of her room, she has to stop the tears from falling as she sees Irene playing with Wendy and Eunji’s two-year-old. 

“Hello, Yuna.” Seulgi says, and her heart practically explodes as the toddler grabs onto her finger and greets her with a big smile. “Soon,” she thinks, as her promise ring seems to vibrate in anticipation.

“Come on, come on. I’ve got lunch reservations for us!” Wendy says, already dragging Joy and Yeri out the door with her. 

Lunch turns out to be complete chaos. Instead of the six of them (plus Yuna), Seulgi is greeted by a restaurant full of her friends. Jennie and Jisoo are there, along with other high school friends they’ve managed to keep in touch with, her fellow photographer friends, some from uni, and even her family made the trip.

All Seulgi feels is love. Irene stands by her side the entire time, either holding her hand or looping their arms together and Irene kisses her every chance she gets. Joy complains about their PDA and Yeri threatens to gag, but they pay them no mind, too happy to care about what anyone else thinks. 

After lunch, the six of them walk to the nearest park, and Seulgi rolls her eyes at the sight of her cousin. “You weren’t at lunch.” 

“Eh, you know how being a parent is. Happy birthday, Seul.” Yuri says, her arm around Seulgi’s neck as she pulls her into a playful headlock. 

“Tiffany unnie!” is all Seulgi needs to whine for Yuri to let go. 

“Happy birthday, Seulgi!! I’m sorry we couldn’t make it for lunch.” Tiffany says, pulling her into a hug. 

“It’s no problem! There were tons of people anyway. By the way, where’s-” Seulgi feels a tug on her coat and she smiles at the awkward almost-five-year-old trying to hold a bouquet with two hands. She bends down to the little girl’s height, “Yes, Lia?” 

“Happy birthday, Auntie Seulgi! Auntie Rene told me to give it to the prettiest girl in the park.”

Seulgi laughs and looks up at her girlfriend, who’s wearing a proud smile, “See, this one is definitely my niece. She follows instructions.”

“Thank you, Lia. They’re beautiful.” Seulgi then picks out a flower from the bouquet, “Here. Give it to the girl you really think is the prettiest in the park.” 

Lia lights up as she accepts the flower, rushing over to the playground to give it to her friend Seulgi recognizes as Yeji. Yeji tilts her head at the flower and the adults watch as Lia whispers in Yeji’s ear. Eventually, Lia returns with Yeji by her side, tugging Seulgi’s coat once more. “Auntie, play flowers with us?” 

“Of course, Li.” Seulgi says, allowing herself to be dragged to the playground. Wendy and Eunji let Yuna play with the bigger kids, Wendy constantly making sure that Yuna doesn’t zoom away like she tends to do. Joy and Yeri join in too, the two forever childlike. 

Tiffany then loops her arm with her sister’s, “So, my baby sis, today’s the day, huh?”

Irene nods, the velvet box in her coat pocket suddenly a thousand times heavier. “Yup. I’m nervous, is it normal to be t _his_ nervous?”

“Oh definitely. I was so terrified when I proposed I thought I’d wet myself in front of the entire restaurant. But trust me, there’s nothing to worry about, Irene.” Yuri reassures, patting the younger woman on the back.

Seulgi turns to the adults still standing off to the side and lets out a distressed, “Rene, save me!” as all of Lia’s friends, Yuna included, swarm her for more flowers to give each other. 

Irene laughs, “I guess it’s time to save my future fiance.” 

“Isn’t it crazy, Fany? She used to be up to my thigh and dressed exactly like you! Now, look, she’s using our daughter to pull the same cheesy moves I did.”

Tiffany taps her chill, "Well, for one, Irene's a better planner than you are, my love. And our little Lia definitely follows instructions better than little Seulgi.”

Yuri’s brows furrow together in confusion and her wife simply nudges her to pay attention. The older couple watches as Seulgi gives a flower to Lia, then to Yeji, then to Ryujin, then Chaeryong and then to Yuna (who passes it on to either of her moms) and repeats the process again. 

Then, with some difficulty, she pulls out the last one, and a small velvet box comes out with it. Before Seulgi can even register what it is, Irene is already on one knee, reaching for the box with one hand and cupping Seulgi’s cheeks with another. They can’t hear what Irene is saying, their foreheads are pressed together and Seulgi’s eyes are closed but it’s clear she’s already crying. They see Seulgi open her eyes, nodding fervently and the next thing they know, a ring is slipped onto Seulgi’s finger, and as she tackles her now-fiance with a kiss, the little girls around them start cheering, throwing confetti from their pockets around the newly engaged couple. 

The couple jumps at the party poppers of Joy and Yeri. Wendy is crying as she films the entire thing and Eunji helps Yuna sprinkle even more confetti around. 

“I did good, Auntie Rene?” 

“You did amazing, Lia.” Irene says, pulling her niece in for a hug. 

“Me too?” 

Irene laughs, “Yes, you too, Yeji. All of you did great. Now, go to your mom, I think she promised you guys some ice cream.” 

The kids cheer once more to swarm the parents and Irene simply sticks out her tongue when Tiffany shouts, “YAH, IRENE! WHAT DID YOU PROMISE THEM!” 

“One day that’s gonna be us.” Seulgi says, kissing Irene on the cheek. 

“Woah, slow down, Seul, I literally _just_ proposed.” Irene teases.

“I can’t help it, I’m excited. We’re gonna be together forever, Irene.” 

Irene rolls her eyes, “Yah, we would have been together even if we never got married.” 

“I know, I’m just so happy. So so incredibly happy. Today was perfect, and even though the bouquet may have been wasted on those kids… it was worth it. I love you, Irene.” 

“I love you too, Kang Seulgi. Happy birthday.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, last year, I started making fics for RV's birthdays. You can find them all in this series. 
> 
> 1\. spiked cake - joyri hogwarts au  
> 2\. love like cinnamon - joyrene with college student joy and baker irene  
> 3\. anything but roses - seulrene 
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this incredibly fluffy fic!! Happy birthday to our Seulgi!!! Take care everyone and you can talk to me about this fic and all my others on twitter: iccampfire


End file.
